


Twelve Points

by camshaft22



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Eurovision, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/pseuds/camshaft22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin really wishes they didn't have to do this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve Points

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin is owned by the BBC. Eurovision belongs to Eurovision. Please don't sue.

Merlin frowned at his temporary bandmates. He, again, cursed the day he had gone to his record label and found out that he had unwittingly signed up to do Eurovision with Uther’s pet projects. First was Arthur, an utter prat who was once apart of some boyband called the Knights of Camelot, but left them to ‘Be his own man’ and pretend he was sex on two legs. (Arthur, however, was NOT.) Arthur's only saving grace was that he was amazingly talented.

Then there was Gwen. She was a soul singer and frankly far too talented for this but she was loyal to Uther. He had apparently saved her from a worse sort of manager. Merlin did have to admit he was a decent chap. Even if he did extort him to be apart of this. The duet between her and Arthur was pretty magic, their styles mixing well.

And last, but not least, there was Pop Princess Morgana, who from the looks of things was not only a diva but a lesbian. Which suited him fine. She was uber talented and her sexuality had nothing to do with anything anyway. Although the Diva thing did get on his last frayed nerve.

For an Irish Folk singer, this was fantastic exposure. But he’d rather go back and be a sheep herder than do Eurovision again. His costume wasn’t Irish! It was some drunk person’s delusion of Ireland! The Celts didn’t have sequins!

Sequins.

They were out to ruin him personally.

Why were they still winning?! If they got douze points again, he was going to be a hermit.


End file.
